Going Away
by E. M. Hendershaw
Summary: It's hard loving a mother when your a princess and she wants to leave the Castle.


The world of Herkin was coming to an end as everyone knew it to be. It was all the monsters. They had slain hundreds among hundreds of Herkins' a year. We needed an army, one to protect us from this evil. We needed a ruler, one who wasn't afraid of his shadow. We needed a maiden who was a rare brave one. One that would stop the reign of men over women. Men could beat his wife if he pleased, that was why I would never marry. Never. But, I would fight for all women. I mean, I was a Princess, I could do just about anything I wanted. I could go any where I pleased. A slight problem had occurred. I was afraid of everything.   
Once when I was a small child, about 2 or 3, someone told me about the holiday of Ezkil. The holiday where people would go out side and lie flat on there face for 3 hours then a bell would ring, the bell meant they could get up and walk around, but no talking aloud. This was a sacred ceremony. It was meant to enlighten and cleans you. Well, I'm was afraid of worms, so how could I sit my face flat on the ground with those squirmy things everywhere? I wanted to talk to mother about it, but I was afraid of her.   
When my chambermaid, Lilis, told my mother I ran from the room when ever she came to fix my bed sheets, my mother would smile down at me and say, "Dear sweet Windelin, 'tis nothing to be afraid of. Lilis will not hurt you." But, I got afraid and ran from the room.   
It seemed that nothing could stop my fears. My mother had power over me thought. She got past my fear. When I was 6 she started to get me involved with her. Thus I grew very fond of my mother. I had a great relationship with her. I looked nothing like my mother, my mother had a great tan-like color skin from roaming about outside in the sun. She had beautiful clear-blue eyes lined with long brown lashes. She had shoulder length hair that was glossy curls she had a kind smile. I had pale skin, I was afraid of outdoors. I had olive green eyes and my long honey brown hair came to my waist, I was afraid of scissors so no one cut my hair. And my smile was awkward. My mom was 5 foot 11, very tall compared to my small six year old body. We were both thin and loose-limbed.   
A few years later when my mother and I were outside she confessed to me how much she had always wanted to see the world. I wanted to tell her she couldn't go. But instead I said "What shall I do when you gone?"  
My mother answered. "You really think I would go anywhere without my Princess?"  
"I would hate to go, I would be so afraid! You know that." I said.  
"Yes, yes." She said. Not saying another word.  
That night I was up late thinking about mother leaving and I started to cry. Wearing her night dress and cap my mother came to me and smoothed my hair behind my ear, "What's amiss, my Princess?"  
"Your...hic...going to..." Sob, "leave me..." Another sob, "and what'll...hic...I do?" I had started to hiccup from so much crying.   
"Dear, dear, that is a problem. How about if I don't leave you until your happy. Does that suit?" My mother smiled down at me.  
"Yes...hic...it will." I said. I smiled back, how would she ever know when I was happy? Sure when I laughed or sang but that was temporary, I had to cover every uncertainty. "Until I'm completely happy?"  
"Yes, completely happy." My mother cooed.   
I relaxed. My mother couldn't sense complete happiness.   
"Now go to bed. Sleep tight, don't let the orgs bite." She smiled. I laughed. There where no orgs in Herkin Castle. "Good night."  
"Good night, mother." She swept out of the room.  
  
When I was 12 we got an elf magik-maker. To my surprise he looked as much human as my mother or I. Except he had golden hair, as all elves do, and he was very tall. No human had gold locks but every single elf did. That's how you could tell us apart. Well, I had gotten over a lot of fears. I could perform Ezkil. I could do many things because of mother. But I could not talk to Nettle, the elf magik-maker. I was afraid that he would become cross with me and slay me, somehow.   
One day, a few years later, when I was 16, I was doing the unordinary, I was taking a walk in the gardens, by myself. I walked past the rose bushes and though the lily flowers. I was coming to where I wanted to be, the old part of the garden, where there where some stone benches. I sat down and started to drift off into my own little world, then, Nettle appeared. He bowed. I curtsied feeling like I was going to though up.   
"How are you, Princess?" Nettle asked.  
"Very good." I mumbled. "And you?"  
"I have never been better. It is such a wonderful day. I love this weather. Nice, middle temperatures, some winds, and little clouds." He smiled as he talked.  
I felt so much better talking to him. His smile was grand and welcoming. "Yes, your right." I said softly. What was I supposed to say to that?  
"I see you sometimes when I look beyond for your father, he tells me to. I see you, sitting alone doing nothing but shaking and looking around you. May I ask what is the matter?" Nettle said.   
I laughed, actually laughed in front of a stranger. An elf at that! "I'm sure you've heard." I said. "I am more coward than my father." I didn't care what this elf thought about me. It wasn't that big of a deal.   
"No." He said slowly shaking his head. "I haven't heard anything about you." His face brightened. "That is why I came to find you here. I am not much older than you. I am 18 in human years, but 1,800 in elf. You see, Ever 1,000 years I grow one year in human."  
"Really?" How long did he live for? I wondered.   
"Yes. But I wanted to find you, because we are so close in age. I thought it might be fun to talk to someone in my age group."  
"Yes." I murmured.   
"Your not very talkative." He said. "You seem solitary, quite, alone. Am I right?"  
"Too right." I said, wishing to stay, wanting to get away.  
"I can change that." He said.  
"No magik spells!" I said. "No voodoo, nothing of the sort!"  
"No magik, no voodoo. Just, something to get you over some fears." He smiled broadly.  
"What are you going to do to me?" I asked. I really wanted to know.   
"I can't tell you that. It would spoil all the fun." He smiled even more, if that was possible.   
"Um...I guess." I said.  
"Is that a yes?" Nettle looked like he was having fun tormenting me.   
"Yes." I said, I felt like my hart was about to burst from beating so fast.   
Then, something I hadn't expected happened. Nettle kissed me! I was over come with joy, grief, excitement, and worry all at once. When he pulled away, I felt I could do anything. I could jump as tall as trees. I could dance a jig, I could fight a dragon and an org at the same time.   
"Did it help?" He asked.   
"I think." I said timidly. I didn't want him to know how much I had enjoyed his kiss. 


End file.
